prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 30, 2011 Smackdown results
The December 30, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 27, 2011 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Summary After Booker T thanked the WWE Universe for an awesome year that began at Royal Rumble, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes emerged to recap his year, including defeating Rey Mysterio at WrestleMania and bringing “honor and prestige” back to Intercontinental Title. As Rhodes disparaged Booker – calling him a washed up announcer – his older brother, Dustin, came out to speak in Booker's defense. Dustin – whose alter ego is Goldust – said that when he was down and out, Booker took him under his wing and inspired him. But Cody didn't want to hear any of it. Booker backed up his defender, saying he was more of man than Cody would ever be. Next, Booker said he wanted to face Cody for his Intercontinental Title. After Rhodes agreed to face Booker next week on SmackDown, he blasted his own brother with a cheap shot kick to the groin and a leaping kick to the face from the second rope. Sporting a turban, Jinder Mahal blasted the American tradition of making New Year's resolutions. The aggressive Superstar then took it to Ted DiBiase, making him submit with the Camel Clutch. In tag team action, Alicia dropped Natalya with a Scissors Kick for the win. Then with Natalya still reeling, Tamina blasted her own partner with a kick to the face, followed up by a Superfly Splash from the top rope.The devastating move harkened back to that of her father, WWE Hall of Famer “Superfly” Jimmy Snuka. Teddy Long passed on word form high above that the originally scheduled tag team match pitting Big Show & Daniel Bryan vs. David Otunga & Mark Henry would not take place. Instead, Big Show would face David Otunga ... with Mark Henry in his corner. Showing off his own moves against the athletic Justin Gabriel, Hunico dispatched of him with a flip from the top rope. After the win, Hunico and his friend Camacho teamed up to brutalize Gabriel by slamming him to the canvas. With Mark Henry watching from David Otunga's corner, Otunga tangled with Big Show. During the bout, World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan attacked from behind, smashing Henry with his title. Next, Bryan taunted the dazed World's Strongest Man, luring him up the entrance ramp. With Henry gone from ringside, Show promptly took care of Otunga, dropping him with a vicious WMD for the second week in a row. With Drew McIntyre's resolve and worth called into question by Teddy Long, the GM pitted him against Ezekiel Jackson. If McIntyre couldn't win, Teddy said he'd have to start thinking about letting him go. Fighting for his job, McIntyre clashed with the massive Ezekiel Jackson. While McIntyre argued with the ref about having his feet on the second rope during an attempted pinfall, Jackson swooped in, using his own questionable maneuver, grabbing McIntyre by the tights and rolling him up for the win. Standing in the center of the ring, Sheamus vowed to win the 2012 Royal Rumble Match. But, Hornswoggle came out and declared he would be the winner. Next, Heath Slater came to ringside to state his case that he is the No. 1 redhead on SmackDown, not Sheamus. After exchanging words, The Great White sent Slater flying over the top rope. In a match made by Teddy Long, Heath Slater had his work cut out for him against Sheamus. Despite a good fight, Slater was no match for The Celtic Warrior's brutal Brogue Kick. To compete with the WWE Championship Match pitting CM Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler on Monday's Raw, SmackDown GM Theodore Long announced a big match of his own for next week's SmackDown: World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan vs. Big Show for Bryan's World Title. Wade Barrett and Randy Orton continued their intense rivalry in a brutal Falls Count Anywhere Match. After waging war inside the ring, the action spilled outside, where The Viper tossed Barrett over the announce table. As Orton continued to pummel Barrett, he was shoved directly into the WWE ref, knocking him out cold. Next, the two continued to fight it out among the WWE Universe. The vicious battle then carried over into the locker room area of the Conseco Fieldhouse, where there was no WWE official present. The battle even waged on inside an elevator! But when their fight took them to the top of a staircase, it was Orton who ended up at the bottom. At first Barrett started down the stairs to approach Orton, but then backed away and exited through an arena door as The Viper laid motionless on the stair landing. When will WWE's Apex Predator return to action? Results ; ; *Dark match: Skip Sheffield defeated Seth Rollins *Jinder Mahal defeated Ted DiBiase *Kaitlyn & Alicia Fox defeated Tamina & Natalya *Hunico (w/ Camacho) defeated Justin Gabriel *The Big Show defeated David Otunga (w/ Mark Henry) *Ezekiel Jackson defeated Drew McIntyre *Sheamus defeated Heath Slater *Wade Barrett vs. Randy Orton in a Falls Count Anywhere Match ended in a no contest *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan © defeated The Big Show & Wade Barrett in a triple threat match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship with Booker T as Special guest referee Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 12-30-11 1.jpg SD 12-30-11 2.jpg SD 12-30-11 3.jpg SD 12-30-11 4.jpg SD 12-30-11 5.jpg SD 12-30-11 6.jpg SD 12-30-11 7.jpg SD 12-30-11 8.jpg SD 12-30-11 9.jpg SD 12-30-11 10.jpg SD 12-30-11 11.jpg SD 12-30-11 12.jpg SD 12-30-11 13.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #645 at CAGEMATCH.net * #645 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events